Hetalia: Escape
by TheHetaliaObsessionist
Summary: Alfred begins a game called "Hetalia: Escape" and finds the characters similar to his friends. Follow Game Alfred as he tries to help purify a house full of spirits who died nearly 12 years ago after the death of a 12 year old British child. video game style HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HETAONI! I suck at summaries, please read it!


_Cause the prologue is so freaking short I'm just gonna slap these two together! I was inspired by playing Escape the Room 2 for 5 minutes.. Didn't beat the first room because I just didn't really care.. But it gave me the idea of this! Its a video game style Fan fiction... Meaning, basically the story will be in 3rd person or 1st person (AKA Alfred F. Jones) the whole time... There will be very few real world references back and forth. Mostly, it'll stay in game mode, so to speak... SO yeah..._

_Rated T cause I'm just paranoid... and it might scare the crap out of you at certain points, goriness, and swearing..._

_Shall we begin?_

_(BtW: the guy at the beginning is not really important, he's just, like when you play games that have a preview for the game.. that sorta thing...)_

**_PS. THIS HAS NNNNNOOOOOOTTTHIIINGGG TO DO WITH HETAONI, THAT THING SCARED THE LIVING HELL OTTA ME! NOTHING WITH HETAONI IS INVOLVED HERE! I MEAN IT! DO NOT SAY THIS HAS ANY SORT OF RELATION TO HETAONI! I MEAN IT, DONT! I WILL SICK FRANCE, DRUNK ENGLAND AND THE REST OF THE BAD TOUCH TRIO AFTER YOU! DONT DO IT! EVER... -_- ###_**

* * *

Hetalia Escape

prologue: Another one, Another Loss

* * *

A man is running, from what? it's unknown. He approches a door, placing two papers on it and places the key into the lock. Just as he begins to open the door. a black mist cosumes him. His vision is blurred, all he sees, only for a momant, a pair of emerald eyes staring back at him.

Before it all faded into nothing.

His eyes fluttered only for a moment, to see two shadows; one black, the other white...before his eyes closed forever...

"So close, he nearly made it... I really thought someone would make it this time..."

"I know right, so close, but no cigar..."

"You could've helped you know... I saw you, in the shadows. You were watching him this whole time.."

"I only help the people who help me... That's how it works, remember?"

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"Yeah... Let's go..."

Prolouge End...

* * *

_See! It's a very freakin short prologue! But here is Chapter 1 fo ya... Cause I'm a nice person..._

* * *

Chaper 1: Welcome to the Mansion, Where our Story Begins

Alfred's PoV

America stared at the screen of his computer. He just found a new game called. "Hetalia: Escape" he had just watched the prolouge for the game and he was totally pumped and ready to play this game. He was fully stocked. He had all of his sugary foods, chips, soda and coffee to keep him awake, and a humonguous pile of McDonald's burgers. He had heard the game was long and he was determined to play to the very end without stopping, unless he had to pee, or pick up more McDonalds and coffee. of course...

"Alright! Let's do this!" He said as he pumped his fist into the air (cue heroic, starry background)

"Create a character, he will be the heroic me of course!"

After clicking a button or two and designing his character that looked exactly like him and typed in his name, he clicked start.

* * *

Author Note:

_From now on in this will be in the view of Game Character America, unless I say otherwise... So unless I say something, even new chapters are included in this. I will remind you though_...

* * *

Alfred, Alex, and Dominic stared at the mansion in front of them... the American seemed to be dragging the brunette girl and the blackette guy behind him.

"Alfred, why are we here?" asked Alex rubbing her wrist from her American friend's grip.

"Yeah, Al, don't you know the rumors about this place?" Dominic said as he shook behind Alex, who was taller than him anyway.

"What rumors?" I said, just as America told him to, He had realized it was a game where he chose what he does, says, and it can change how he moves on in the game.

"This place is totally haunted dude! Ever since some kid died in that mansion, people go in and are never seen alive again..." Dominic muttered, studdering and shaking in fear.

"Yeah, for a while people thought it was just a lengend because about 12 people went missing in that year after the kid died and then nothing... until about 2 years ago... now there have been at least 4 people missing because of it..no one knows why the activity has suddenly picked back up again, must be for a reason..." Alex explained, as the wind blew a couple stray leaves around them.

"How do they know how many people went missing lately?" I asked.

"They go missing, and are never seen ALIVE again, they just recently found the bodies of the 2 people who had gone missing earlier this year. And last year they found the dead bodies of the two people who went missing, and the last place they were seen is by the gates of THIS manison..." Alex continued, as she finished, I heard Dominic whimper behind her.

"C-can w-w-w-we p-please leave n-now?" Dominic studdered, shaking like a Baltic.

"Sure, you can but I'm going in, just for a look then I'll be right back."

"Alfred are you insane! You'll die in there!" Dominic yelled. Alex sighed...

"Dominic, let's go, if he has a death wish..." Alfred laughed.

"It'll only be for a bit, don't worry about it!" Alfred gave them a shining smile before turning back towards the mansion..

_TIME SKIP ~ ARU!_

Alfred's PoV

I looked for an entrance other than the front door, but they are all locked. I stepped toward the kitchen door, which was obviously burned.

"Isn't that how that kid died here... In a fire that started in the kitchen..?" I sighed.. "Poor kid, maybe that's why so many people die here.. that kid has something left to do here.." Ah, the perks to watching so many ghost films..

I approached the front door, as I reached for the handle, the doors flew open, as a gale force wind literally pushed me into the house. As I stood, regaining my composer, the doors slammed shut.

"WhattheFuck!?" I looked around, hearing footsteps, eerie footsteps off somewhere else in the house. I looked around, the exterior looked like a hot mess; overgrown , paint faded and chipping off thee house, wooden steps and porch rotting. But the outside loked as if it had never changed, a little dusty, but other than that, it looked as if the hardwood had just been washed, the walls freshly painted, and the wood polished and clean. The foot steps were getting louder and closer.

"Whoever's there! Show yourself!" I yelled. A shadow moved to my right, I turned toward it and I passed into an unconscious sate as it jumped toward me, and then a voice echoed around me.

"If you say so~"

* * *

_WHOOO~~~! cliffe! don't hate me please! Who is it? Is it the black or white ghost from before or is it the mysterious spirit thst stopped the other guy from escaping? I wont tell you yet! Youll have to wait till the next chapter! _

_I will be posting a reference sheet for all the characters at some point or another.._

_WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME?_

_read the next chapter to find out!_

_Chapter 2: Black, White and The Rules_


End file.
